ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactron Execution
Galactron Execution is a Galactron MK2 captured and customized into a gladiator that fights for the amusement of an alien race. Appearance Galactron Execution's appearance is overall that of Galactron MK2, but due to many battles, its white and gold armor is dirtied and blackened. Its Galactron Veil is gone, as it was destroyed in one of its gladiator matches; replacing it is a downward-facing exhaust pipe on the back of its head which can emit fire. The visor on its face has two small, but long horns extending from the sides, and it has visible, metal tusks on its upper and lower jaws, as well as the spikes that once produced the Galactron Fang being much sharper. Replacing its Galactron Clingers are four tubes, two on each forearm, from which extend two pairs of claw-like plasma blades. History Galactron Execution began as one of a small army of Galactron MK2s prepared by Gilbaris... before he realized that the sheer power he had given them would take more energy than Planet Kushia could supply. As a result, he could only keep one, discarding the rest in a similar manner to the Tronmidra. It was only a matter of time before, like the Tronmidra, they were found and utilized by weapon-hungry aliens. And so one of the MK2s was, by an Alien Baladon of all things. He was one of the managers of a monster battle ring on the planet, where aliens from across the galaxy could watch kaiju slug it out. However, the ring had recently dropped in popularity and value, as its fights supposedly "lost something". Seeing the Galactron's potential, the Baladon ringleaders customized it into a new weapon of war. The newly christened "Execution" soon began to attract countless viewers to the monster battle ring, all looking to watch its violent destruction of foes. The Alien Baladon who found a Galactron MK2, needless to say, is rich now. Powers and Weapons * Dimensional Transportation: Like any Galactron, Execution can travel between dimensions via symbols, although this ability is irrelevant in its current situation. * Tusks: Galactron Execution has four sharp metal tusks which it can bite opponents with. * Execution Plasm: From the tubes on its arms, Galactron Execution extends red plasma claws that can slice through nearly anything. ** Execution Waver: Energy bolts fired out of the Execution Plasms. * Exhaust Pipe: An exhaust pipe on the back of Galactron Execution's head. ** Fire: The exhaust pipe, when activated, releases flames that can scorch anything that comes at Galactron from behind. *** Execution Brand: Condensing the flames, Galactron Execution forms a ponytail-like whip of fire that extends to lash and burn its opponents. * Execution Rockette: Execution's Galactron Geweers, rather than laser beams, now fire out Specium bullets which can easily kill monsters. * Execution Mauler: A powerful, yellow and purple lightning ray from Galactron Execution's mouth. * Execution Slam: This ability is currently being built into Galactron Execution, but the plan is that it will be a variation of its old Galactron Strole. Rather than cyberspace, this move teleports the target to Planet Baladon's chambers, where the monster is trapped for use as a fighter in the arena later. This is planned to give Galactron some use outside the arena. Trivia * Galactron Execution is inspired by Fulgore from Killer Instinct and the Gamorrean Guards from Star Wars. Elements of both are integrated into its design. ** Its name and original concept were inspired by several of Dom's kaiju names, mainly Imperializer Disaster. * I wanted to specifically base the variant on MK2 because it's kind of underrated somehow. * Once again, any and all edge is intentional. ** Dirty Galactron is best Galactron. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Robots Category:Galactron Variations Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultrawoman Hex